1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video output device and an OSD forced display method of the video output device, which are preferably applied to, for example, a digital video camera and a digital camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In related arts, there is a technique in a digital camera, in which an operation key image is displayed on a panel display of the digital camera, an image including operation menus is displayed on an external display device, and operation input is allowed to be accepted by the operation key image of the panel display of the digital camera while a user visually checks the image including operation menus on the external display device (for example, refer to JP-A-2007-67730 (Patent Document 1)).
In this case, the user have to operate the operation key image displayed on the panel display of the digital camera while visually checking the image including operation menus displayed on the external display device, which means that the user have to perform the operation while observing both the external display device and the digital camera.
Also in related arts, when a digital video camera is connected to a television (hereinafter, refer to as a TV), it is difficult to operate the digital video camera by a remote controller of the TV (hereinafter, refer to as a TV remote controller), and it is necessary to consistently operate the digital video camera by a remote controller of the digital video camera (hereinafter, refer to as a camera remote controller).
That is to say, even in the case that the digital video camera is connected to the TV, it is necessary to use the camera remote controller when operating the digital video camera and it is necessary to use the TV remote controller when operating the TV, therefore, operationality is extremely inferior.
Accordingly, CEC (Consumer Electronics Control) is used, in which the digital video camera and the TV are mutually connected through a HDMI cable which is an interface of a HDMI (High Definition Multimedia Interface) standard, whereby the digital video camera can be operated by the operation of the TV remote controller with respect to the TV.
The CEC is a device control signal and a control protocol standardized by the HDMI, which is a mutual device control function which can control respective devices (in this case, the digital video camera and the TV) mutually.